


Colors of the Sky

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Shance Fluff Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shance Fluff Week, Shance Fluff week day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Shance Fluff Week Day One: Black/Blue.Just Lance and Shiro enjoying each other on top of their lions.





	Colors of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Shance Fluff Week Day One: Black/Blue. 
> 
> Just Lance and Shiro enjoying each other on top of their lions.

Lance laid back on the muzzle of the mechanical cat below him, letting the cool breeze rustle through his thin brown hair.    
  
“Aren’t you cold?” Shiro asked, jetpacking onto the lion’s blue surface and walking over to Lance.    
  
“A bit,” Lance replied, sitting up and looking to Shiro with a smile plastered on his face.    
  
Shiro lowered himself down next to Lance and threw the blanket he had been carrying around both of their shoulders.    
  
“I miss days like this,” Shiro started, resting his head on top of Lance’s when Lance settled his head on his shoulder, “Sitting outside, nuzzled up together, watching the sunrise. Only, this isn’t Earth so it’s not the sun it’s just another star producing light for this planet.”    
  
Lance’s only response to Shiro’s rambling was a chuckle. He always found it so cute when Shiro went off. 

 

Shiro nuzzled a little closer to Lance, wrapping an arm around him to have the other nearly in his lap.    
  
“This is nice,” Lance mumbled, letting his eyes close slightly in comfort until their helmets started going off.    
  
Sighing, Shiro stood and grabbed both their helmets, handing Lance his while slipping on his own.    
  
“What is it, Pidge?” Shiro asked, holding his hands on the helmet until he heard Pidge’s voice come through.    
  
“Oh sure, you guys disappear in the middle of the night on a honeymoon or something and all I get is a ‘what is it, Pidge’. Where are you guys even? You do know we have training,” Pidge rambled off, Lance putting up a hand and making a little mocking hand gesture that Shiro had to cover his mouth not to laugh about.    
  
“We’re just enjoying the air out here. We’ll be back later,”    
  
“‘We’ll be back later’, in five hours when the two of you stop macking on each other and whatever else you’re doing out th-”    
  
“Okay, bye Pidge! Got to go!” Shiro took his helmet and threw it over the side of the lion.    
  
Lance watched the helmet drop to the ground and just clank against the rocks below.    
  
“You do know that probably broke,” Lance said, looking at a very flustered Shiro. “You know what? Nevermind.”    
  
Shiro settled back down, Lance settling down next to him and nuzzling back into his neck as the sun slowly rose in the sky.    
  
“Wait, how does Pidge know we...” Lance started, looking up to Shiro, blue eyes meeting silver.     
  
“I may have let something slip,” Shiro replied, scratching the back of his head.    
  
“Please don’t tell me Keith knows, too?” Lance groaned, laying back when Shiro’s gaze turned away.    
  
“Hey, what about Hunk?” Shiro inquired, laying down next to Lance.    
  
“He knows. I told him. He’s my best friend I can’t keep a secret like this from him,” Lance responded, turning his head up towards the sky. “I suppose Coran and Allura know as well?”     
  
“Probably,” Shiro replied.    
  
“Maybe even the Galra,” Lance joked.    
  
“Now that’s a little far, Lance,” Shiro chuckled out, lacing their fingers together and pointing out the colors in the sky.    
  
This was nice for the two of them. Laying on their lions in the cool morning air as the star of the planet rose in the blue sky that was almost like Earth.  It felt like home to them, but they were each other's home.    


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> I'm hoping to do all the days so look forward to more. 
> 
> Twitter: shiirxtakashii


End file.
